


Com'è che finiva?

by spirietta



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphynecentric, F/F, Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8245019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spirietta/pseuds/spirietta
Summary: Undyne non riesce a dormire. Giustamente deve svegliare Alphys.





	

L'orologio sul comodino segnava quasi l'una di notte, e Undyne alzò l'occhio al soffitto. Lei e Alphys non abitavano più in quel buco infernale che puzzava e la corrente mancava in continuazione, e guardando su non era più costretta a guardare crepe o macchie.

La nuova casa, la loro prima vera casa, le piaceva moltissimo. Alphys aveva tappezzato le pareti con poster di Lamù, Sailor Moon, Honey Cutie e tutte le magiche eroine che adorava, e riempito gli scaffali con altrettante action figures. Undyne invece appese spade e armi, mise in un angolo l'armatura che non le sarebbe più servita. Certo, un po' le dispiaceva ma assolutamente ma le dispiaceva pure camminare con addosso un'armatura pesantissima che la faceva disidratare e accasciare a terra come un peso morto.

E alla fine anche se non era più la comandante delle guardie reali, la vera eroina del sottosuolo, sapeva di esserlo per Alphys. Dormiva proprio accanto a lei, con un braccio disteso sopra il petto di Undyne e il muso appoggiato sulla sua spalla. In cambio Undyne aveva il suo braccio stretto attorno a lei, quasi potesse entrare chissachì in quel momento e lei doveva stare all'erta per proteggerla a costo della vita.

Guardò di nuovo l'orologio, l'una e 10.

Guardò di nuovo la sua ragazza e si sentì un po' una stronza per quello che stava per fare.

"Alph?"

Nessuna risposta, di nuovo.

"Alphys? Aaalphyyys?" sussurrò di nuovo, sfiorandole il volto.

La vide aprire gli occhi e cercare di scrutare davanti a se' nonostante il buio e la miopia.

"Mmmche c'è?"

"Non riesco a dormire."

"...ah?"

Era seccata, cosa che Undyne capiva benissimo, e le dispiaceva davvero.

"Senti Alph..."

"Dimmi..."

"Akira, quel film, com'è che finisce?"

La sua ragazza la fissò incredula, o forse non vedeva bene, o entrambe le cose.

"Cosa?!"

"No, non è per quello che ti ho svegliata, avevo solo bisogno di parlare"

Undyne si distese e mise un braccio dietro la testa, guardando il soffitto.

"Sarò scema io, ma non si capiva tanto cosa succedeva."

Udì il sospiro esasperato di Alphys.

"Si tratta di un finale appositamente ambiguo, ma si suppone che Tetsuo, una volta sprigionato il potere vero e illimitato di Akira ed essersi fuso con esso, abbia ricreato l'universo precedentemente da lui stesso distrutto, di cui ne è l'essenza, il Dio per così dire."

"Non era che finiva così anche Madoka o come diamine si chiama?"

Questa volta la sentì ridere.

"Certo che paragonarli..."

"Infatti, mica c'erano le moto, in Madoka"

Alphys rise forte, e Undyne iniziò a sentirsi in imbarazzo.

"Ho detto qualcosa che non andava?"

"S-scusa, non volevo ridere di te. Sai, Akira è un film di culto, sono su livelli diversi. Davvero, non penserei mai che tu sia ridicola!"

"No, hey, scusa tu perché ti ho svegliato a tarda notte."

Sentì Alphys che appoggiava di nuovo la testa sulla sua spalla, "Mmmfaniente" disse. 

Con una mano Undyne prese ad accarezzare le squame appuntite che decoravano la testa di Alphys, avvicinandola di più a se.

"Credo che dovrò saltare gli allenamenti mattutini domani, non credo che ce la farò ad alzarmi alle cinque e trenta." sospirò Undyne.

"Vorrà dire" mormorò Alphys, già in parte addormentata "che domani ci alzeremo entrambe alle undici".

Alphys la cinse con le braccia, strofinando il muso sul petto di Undyne.

"Sapessi, tu ti svegli sempre alle undici. Almeno è quello che faresti, se non ci fossi io a regolarti gli orari..."

Alphys si mise a ridacchiare forte, Undyne non sapeva se era per il sonno o le faceva ridere per davvero. Ma sentirla ridere in ogni caso le dava conforto.

"Sai che ti amo, vero?" sussurrò Undyne.

"Nonostante tutto?"

"No, dovevi dire "certo!" o "ti amo anch'io, Undyne!""

Undyne sentì Alphys ridere di nuovo, rispondere che certo l'amava, e riuscì finalmente a rilassarsi e chiudere gli occhi.


End file.
